The Small One
The Small One is a upcoming computer animated film released by Walt Disney Pictures,Walt Disney Animation Studios and Slimeworks Entertainment for 2028. It is based on a children's book of the same name by Charles Tazewell and serves as a remake of the original 1978 animated short of the same name. It stars Steven Yuen Chris Evans Jacob Tremblay Zachery Levi Christopher Plummer Gina Rodriguez George Clooney and Amanda Bynes. Plot In the Galilean countryside near the city of Nazareth, a young boy named Sam and his father own four donkeys. Three of these donkeys are young and strong. The fourth donkey, Bo or as Sam calls him The Small One, is young and weak, but the boy loves him anyway . Every day, Sam and Bo play together before they go to work, helping the boy's father to collect wood and with a little bit of love Bo is able to talk.Sam is the only one to hear this. Sam and his father take the donkeys to work one morning, as they always do. Many times, Sam loads Bo or as he calls him The Small One with small sticks, since Bo can't carry heavy loads any more. Bo even has trouble carrying stacks of small sticks and the boy helps to carry them for him. That evening, the boy's father tells the boy that he has to sell Small One because he can no longer do enough work to cover the cost of his care. Devastated, but understanding, the boy asks if he can be the one to sell his best friend. The father agrees and tells him that he has to sell him for one piece of silver. That night, the boy comforts Small One and promises to find him a gentle and loving master. The next morning, the boy takes Bo to the market. Their task begins by being tricked into a haunting visit to the local tanner by a guard at the city gates. Terrified, they quickly run out of the shop once they realize he only wants the donkey's hide. As they wander the streets looking for a buyer, they encounter several townspeople, shop owners, and merchants, none of whom want to buy. in a final attempt to find a buyer, the boy leads Small One onto the stage at a horse auction. The auctioneer has no interest in selling a "scrawny donkey," which causes the boy to insist that Small One is "good enough to be in a king's stable." This prompts the auctioneer to laugh and poke fun, sarcastically playing along to embarrass them and rouse the crowd. When he attempts to sit on Small One, he shoves the boy out of the way. Upon seeing this, Small One rouses the strength to buck and kick the auctioneer off him, sending him crashing into the stage and knocking it over. Afraid and ashamed, the boy and Small One run around a corner to escape the unruly auctioneer. As dusk falls on the city, the pair have run out of options, and sit on a street corner weeping, without hope. In this bleak moment, a kind man comes up to the boy and asks if Small One is for sale. The man needs a gentle donkey to carry his wife to Bethlehem, insists he will take good care of him, and offers one piece of silver. The boy accepts, says goodbye to Small One, and watches as the couple and Small One leave on their journey as a bright star appears in the sky. Cast * Jacob Tremblay as Sam * Chris Evans as Sam (Adult) * Steven Yuen as Bo * George Clooney as the Sam's Father * Christopher Plummer as the Tanner * Amanda Bynes as the Auctioneer * Zachery Levi as Joseph * Gina Rodriguez as Mary * Tim Curry as the Potter * Billy West as the Guard Production In late 2018 Disney's The Small One would be celebrating it's 40th Anniversary in which would be having a direct to DVD remastering. a few years later in 2023 during production of Olive Nolan watched the Disney short called "The Small One" he then loved that short so much he wanted to do a full film adaptation on the film. In late 2024 a script for The Small One was in the works of Disney.That same year the directors and producers of Wreck it Ralph, Moana and The Seventh Brother would help with the film. In 2025 Nolan declared that the film will be released December 14th 2028 on the same day when it first hit theaters back in 1978 and will be a tribute to Don Bluth who made the film. It will also be revealed that in this version the Small One would be named Bo and the boy would be named Sam. Writing In 2026 It was announced that there would be changes for this one.And have a villain for this film.And stated the tanner would be the main villain. This would also be a prequel to the Star. Casting Taron Egerton was first in talks to play Bo but Nolan wanted Steven Yuen for the role.That same (more coming soon) Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Don Bluth Category:Disney animated films Category:Animated Remakes